Run Away, Run Away
by Princess Aziza
Summary: Bella tries to escape from her abusive stepfather. When she stumbles onto a house in the woods, she never expects what is waiting for her there... First fanfic. EdwardxBella.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was trying to run, but I kept tripping over tree roots. I had no idea how long it would take for Nathan to realize I was missing.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be back later, Bella," my abusive stepfather sneered. "Be a good girl and stay here until I get back." I merely nodded. When the door swung shut, I went to the kitchen and filled a knapsack with several water bottles, granola bars, apples, and bread. Not the best meal, but it would have to do until I got to Charlie's. I didn't want to endanger him, and I certainly didn't want to go to Forks, the rainiest place in the US, but it was that or stay here until Nathan stumbled in drunk and start beating the crap out of me. I shivered. Forks it was. I despise Forks, and Nathan knew it. It would be the last place he'd look for me. _

_I looked down at the fading bruises on my arms and slung the bag over my shoulder. I had my keys in my pocket, so I walked to my car and climbed in. I turned the key and backed out of the driveway. I drove as fast as I dared without crashing. _

_Unfortunately, I was stupid enough not to check the gas gauge. As I passed the Oregon border into Washington, the car shuddered to a stop. _

"_Crap!" I groaned when I glanced at the needle on Empty. I grabbed my bag and stumbled to the edge of the trees. I groaned again as I walked deeper into the trees, away from the road. _

_End Flashback _

I know it had been at least three days since I ran away. I had the feeling I was going in circles on many occasions. I just hoped Nathan was at his friend's house, out cold. He could be gone for a few hours or a few days. I hoped this time it would be the latter. All I had left were three bottles of water and a half a loaf of bread. I had eaten all of the granola bars by the end of the second day, and a few of the apples had gone bad- I had to toss them. I rarely slept, for fear of being mauled by a bear. That'd be just my luck.

I noticed the rain increase, as did my hopes. It only rained this much around Forks. I couldn't be sure, but I think I made it.

My foot tripped over a root. My bag went flying- into a river! Great! I gave up trying to grab it after a minute and I followed the river upstream. After several hours, I thought I saw something through the trees. I ran forward and, sure enough, I saw a house- rectangular, faded white, three stories… it was beautiful. I took a couple of steps forward, hoping someone was home and could help me. I was almost to the edge of the river when the exhaustion caught up with me, and I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I'll try to upload as often as possible.**

**Thanks to everyone that read this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

Esme POV

I was sitting on the floor in the living room, trying to figure out how to rearrange the room, when I heard faint footsteps by the forest, followed by a thud. I jumped up and opened the glass door. I saw a girl, no older than seventeen, on the grass on the other side of the river. I hopped over and picked her up.

She had brown hair that was filled with leaves and twigs and was really matted, her clothes were ripped in several places, and her face was pale- almost as pale as mine. She had a heartbeat, though. She didn't stir.

I smelled her hair and caught a mouthwatering scent. I shook my head, glad that Carlisle and I had gone hunting last night.

I stiffened as I realized none of the children had. They hadn't hunted for a week and a half.

I stood stock still for a few minutes, thinking of going into the house and calling Carlisle to take a look at her, since I didn't know a thing about human anatomy. Then I thought about calling the others at school and telling them that they had to go hunting before they came home.

Hoping Alice got my message, I hopped over the river and laid the girl on the couch.

Alice POV

We were sitting at lunch, doing nothing- school was so dull when you've repeated it fifty times- when a vision struck me.

_Vision_

_A girl with mahogany brown hair stumbled through the woods. She smiled when she saw our house across the river, and she fell to the ground. Esme came out, leaped across the river, and took her inside. She picked up the phone and called Carlisle. After a few minutes, she hung up and dialed my cell phone. _

"_Alice," she breathed. "You need to go hunting before you come home." Then she hung up. _

_End Vision_

I blinked and saw my husband and three siblings looking at me. I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"We need to go hunting before we go home tonight." Rosalie, Emmett, and Jazz looked at me in confusion. "I'll tell you in the car- let's go."

We all stood up at once and headed out the back door.

"No, Emmett- we are only hunting in the park tonight. No bears," Edward answered an unspoken question, rolling his eyes.

Emmett groaned. Edward slid into the driver's side of his silver Volvo. Everyone piled in back as I called shotgun. Edward eased the car out of the parking lot, then sped toward the park.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope to update sometime later this week. Please be nice to me if it seems boring at first. As i keep saying, I'm new at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight in any way, shape, or form...not even the Cullens.**

***Sob***

**Tell me how you like the ending.

* * *

  
**

Carlisle POV

I was sitting in my office, taking a quick break, when the phone rang. I answered before the first ring ended.

"Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Carlisle? You need to come home as soon as you can," Esme whispered. That worried me. She almost never called me at work. Besides, it was 1:30.

"Why?" I kept my voice calm so I wouldn't scare her.

"A human girl fainted near the river and I brought her inside. She's resting now, but she has a lot of bruises and cuts, and her hair is filled with leaves and bark. I think she was running from something," Esme explained in a rush. I sighed.

"Okay, Esme. I'll be home soon," I assured her before I hung up. I walked out into the waiting area and walked up to the nurse at the desk.

"Natalie, I'll be taking the rest of the day off, please notify Dr. Gerandy," I told her.

She stared at me for a second, dazed, then said in a breathless voice, "Certainly, Dr. Cullen."

I suppressed a grin. As a vampire, we were physically attractive. Sometimes I felt bad for the nurses, and didn't want to know what she was thinking. I made my way to my Mercedes. I drove home without thinking about anything but the human girl.

Esme POV

I was so glad to hear my husband's car on the dirt road. Soon, he was at my side. I pointed to the couch, where the girl was resting.

"I don't know her name, there was no ID on her," I told him as he kneeled next to the girl. He listened to her heart and breathing for a minute and checked the scratches on her arms and face before standing up.

"How is she?" I asked quickly. He smiled at me, relaxed. "Fine, Esme. She's absolutely fine except for her scratches and being tired."

"What do you think she was running from? " I wondered. Carlisle shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." I hugged him, suddenly worried for the girl on the couch.

Two hours later, we heard Edward's car in the garage. A few seconds later, Emmett came bursting through the door. I could tell he was a grumpy mood. Alice danced through the door and put her finger to her mouth. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie filed in after her. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie froze when they caught sight of the girl. I could tell Edward and Alice hadn't told them about the girl. Edward stood looking at the girl and his eyes widened. I could tell he stopped breathing. He reeled back, toward the door. Carlisle looked at him, puzzled.

_What is it, Edward?_ I thought. He just shook his head. Alice went up to him and put a hand on his arm.

I looked at Alice.

"La tua cantante," she whispered.**(A/n: you should remember this phrase from New Moon!)**Carlisle stiffened. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I just stood there, looking confused.

"Singer," Alice translated. Oh. Now we understood. The girl's blood smelled potent to him.

Edward's brow furrowed. He only did that when he was confused. He was staring at the girl with interest- not bloodlust- for now.

"What are you looking at her like that for, Edward?" Carlisle asked aloud.

Edward shook his head slowly, even for a human. He looked up at us in confusion.

"I can't read her mind."

* * *

**I like being left in suspense, so that's what I'm doing. The chapters may be short for now, but I promise they will get longer! **

**And...I hate to do this, but if I don't get at least five reviews soon, I won't update till Saturday. And I can only have the computer for a certain amount of time, so... yeah...**

**On a happier note, now that I actually know how to upload these, I will be working for at least 2 chapters a day. Be patient! A girl can only type so fast...**

**C ya later!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm making you people happy and UPDATING! I like this chapter. I am sure, with all the reviews I've been getting, that you will like it too. I will now update on weekends and Wednesdays when possible. **

**Do I have to say it?**

**Fine! I don't own Twilight! Happy?

* * *

  
**

Edward POV

"What?!" my family nearly shouted in disbelief. Well, except for Alice. She was never taken by surprise. She shushed us.

"She won't be too happy if you wake her up like that," she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

_That's so not fair! The one person who could actually take him on without him cheating, and she just _has_ to be human! So unfair,_ Emmett complained.

"So, Alice, what is this girl's name?" Esme asked. Alice closed her eyes for a second. I saw images flash through her mind- all of the girl on the couch. Alice opened her eyes.

"Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. She's seventeen," Alice informed us.

"Hmm… A pretty name," Esme said. "_Bella_ means _beautiful_ in Italian," she added.

The girl named Bella stirred.

"Where should we put her, Carlisle?" I asked. _My study, for now,_ he thought. I nodded and walked around the couch, right in front of Bella. Alice gasped, and I stiffened.

_Vision_

_I leaned forward to pick up Bella. Before anyone in my family could stop me, I had bit her neck. The blood was warm and delicious- the best blood I'd ever tasted. Emmett grabbed me from behind. Jasper and Rosalie helped him get me outside. I hissed at them. Jasper slapped me to get me back to my senses. I looked through the doorway to see Alice trying to stop the bleeding. Carlisle and Esme raced upstairs and Alice followed, Bella in her arms. Alice threw me a death glare._

_When they were out of sight, I slumped in Emmett's arms. What had I done?_

_End Vision_

Before anyone else could react, Alice dashed between me and Bella, scooped her up in her arms, and fled upstairs. We heard the door to Carlisle's study open and someone sitting on the couch- then silence.

Everyone turned to me. I could barely make out the scrambled thoughts, so I didn't try.

After a few seconds of silence ,we heard Alice's footsteps on the stairs. She came down the stairs slowly., her eyes fixed on me like a predator that cornered its prey.

Jasper walked up to her and hugged her. Alice didn't return it. Jasper felt the fury coming off of her little body and tried to calm her down. She spoke to Carlisle, but her eyes remained on me.

"I put her in your study, and she's still asleep."

Then she lost it.

"How could you?!" she screeched. We covered our ears. "She's just an innocent girl! If you had bitten her, you would have killed her! She's not an animal, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! She's going to be my best friend!" my family looked stunned. I hung my head.

_You almost _exposed_ us? _Rosalie hissed in her mind.

"No, Rosalie- I almost killed her," I whispered. Alice came up to me and did something I had never, in a million years, expected her to do.

* * *

**What do you think she did? I loved writing this chapter! I have a few ideas for more stories, but I am only going to do them one at a time! Mwahahaha! I'm evil, I know it. **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Okay! Two chapters in one day! Oh, and... WannaxBexCullen, .eyes, and foose197, and anybody else who may have guessed right... what does Alice do? Read on! I'm evil, I know. Mwahahahaha!**

**Okay... here's the sad part... I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**So... read on, rabid fans, read on. (No insult intended. Sorry if i offend anyone!)

* * *

  
**

Alice POV

I punched Edward in the face as hard as I could. The result? The sound of a rockslide. Everyone gasped. I stood there, fuming. Suddenly, I smiled. I turned to my husband.

"Better," I told him.

Emmett started laughing. I had never hit anyone of my family before- especially Edward. He was my favorite brother. Today, however-he was lucky I didn't rip his head off. Edward looked at me in a daze, shocked I had hit him. I laughed, back to my hyper self. Emmett's laughter rang through the house. I rolled my eyes and danced upstairs, wanting to be there when Bella woke up.

Bella POV

I felt hands on me. They were cold- ice cold. I thought I shivered, but I couldn't be sure. A millisecond later, I was flying. I felt someone lay me on what smelled like leather and sit next to me for a bit, then they left the room. I tried to fall asleep again, but I heard voices below me- I guessed I was in at least a two-story house. "I put her in your study, and she's still asleep." The next second I felt like covering my ears. "How could you?!" the bell like voice screeched. "She's just an innocent girl! If you had bitten her, you would have killed her! She's not an animal, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! She's going to be my best friend!"

Suddenly, I heard something like a rockslide. That couldn't be possible, could it? Not inside a house… I shivered and drifted into a dream.

_Dream_

_I was running through the forest. It was dark. I kept stumbling over tree roots, but I always managed to pull myself back up. I felt like someone was chasing me. I turned and stumbled over a log. I fell backwards and saw a face through the shadows. _

_Nathan._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone burst through the trees and slammed into Nathan. It sounded like a rockslide. Nathan disappeared. A small figure appeared and helped me up. _

"_It's okay, Bella. You're all right. Everything's going to be okay." I recognized the bell-like voice from earlier. "Wake up," she continued. Huh? Wake up? This was a dream? It felt so real._

"_Yes Bella, it's a dream. Please wake up," the voice said again. I looked to my right and saw something on the ground. As I approached it, I started screaming again. _

_It was my father. It was Charlie. _

_End dream_

I opened my eyes, gasping. The first thing I noticed was a high white ceiling. I looked around and saw a huge desk and quite a few bookshelves. I turned my head and saw a lot of weird pictures on the wall. Where was I?

In front of me were seven of the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on.

The girl closest to me had short, spiky hair and a big grin on her pixie face. She was short, too. I knew that, were I to stand next to her, I would be taller than her by about a foot. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

My eyes moved past her to a man with blond hair. He looked like a model. The boy next to him-or was he only a boy?- had honey blond hair and a hand on the on the pixie girl's shoulder and I was sure that, if it wasn't there, she would be jumping up and down like a child who just got the best Christmas present ever.

Next to the model was a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. She wore a motherly smile.

Leaning on a desk was a burly man with curly black hair. He had a big smile on his face, but his was filled with anticipation. His muscles were huge! His arms were wrapped around a blond girl who looked like she could be the most beautiful one here. I just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. I thought she was the most beautiful one here… until I saw _him._

He was standing the farthest away from me, by the door. He had untidy bronze hair and looked more boyish. He was pale, too. Now that I realized it, they were all pale- even more so than me. They all had light golden eyes, too. I sat there for a minute, astonished.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. The pixie girl answered.

"Forks, Washington. You're in the Cullen house." I recognized her bell-like voice as the one from downstairs and in my dream.

"Forks. I made it," I said. They looked at me, puzzled. "How did I get here?" this time, the caramel haired one spoke up.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us. I found you unconscious by the river. I brought you inside and called Carlisle-" she gestured to the male model- "and he came home and made sure you were okay. He's a doctor," she added. "My children came home a couple hours ago." I looked at them all, puzzled. There was _no way _these could be her kids. They looked nothing alike! Well, maybe the honey blond and the gorgeous girl. The woman and the man she called Carlisle looked about twenty or thirty- way too young to have five teenage children!

She must have noticed my doubtful expression, because her next words were, "They're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are twins-" she gestured to the honey blond and gorgeous girl "-and I'm their aunt. I adopted them when they were eight. Their last name is Hale," she finished. I rubbed my head, trying to process that.

"Information overload, Esme," Jasper told her. The pixie girl gasped.

"Oh! We never told her our names! I'm Alice. You already know Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is the big guy with Rose, and the one by the door-" I cut her off.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered. They all stared at me in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Edward asked. His voice was beautiful…like velvet. I blushed and didn't meet their gazes.

"I…kinda…heard Alice yelling at you earlier," I admitted sheepishly.

Alice pursed her lips.

"What did you hear?" Jasper asked calmly. I felt relaxed. Strange.

"She said something about killing… and animals… and my name…"

Something struck me as odd. She had called me Bella. If I had an ID on me, which I didn't- I had left it with the car in Oregon- it would have said _Isa_bella Sawn, not just Bella.

I looked up into Alice's anxious eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

**She didn't! Oh, she did! Alice Cullen hit Edward! *GASP!* I just had to have her do something unexpected... Edward is my favorite guy vampire(in other words, I love him!) Alice is my favorite girl vampire. He didn't get hurt! So don't hate me for that! I'm trying to spice it up a bit.**

**I have some cool chapters in mind, so I'll _try_ to upload Saturday! I'm busy tomorrow and Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I am giving you guys a really long chapter to make up for the short ones. This was going to be two chapters, but one was really short, so I combined them. I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**Stephenie Meyer won't let me own Twilight! I can only control the way this story flows!

* * *

  
**

Alice POV

Oh, crap! I goofed. Now I have to pretend to be normal- in my own house! Here goes nothing.

"I found your wallet in your pocket. It had your ID in it."

Bella didn't look convinced. "Okay, what is my full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied immediately.

Bella gasped quietly. She started shaking.

"There is no way you should know my name." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"She's really scared," Jazz whispered.

"Why shouldn't Alice know your name?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Because I left my car and wallet in my car in Oregon. The only thing I had was my bag of food and _that _flew into the river," she said slowly. She started shaking.

"Crap, caught in the act," I muttered. Bella's heart rate sped, and her eyes flickered around the room, looking for something- or someone. I suddenly realized why she was acting this way.

A few minutes ago, before she woke up, Bella was tossing and turning. She muttered one word right before she had woken up.

Nathan.

How could I be so _stupid?_ She probably thought we had kidnapped her so this Nathan person could find her easier. I heard Edward turn to leave.

_Now is not really a good time for leaving, Edward!_ I screeched in my mind. I saw Bella's eyes widen in fear as Edward put one foot out of the door and retract it. I could tell he and Jasper were holding their breaths. I was glad- I didn't want them attacking her when she was like this. She would just freak out even more- if she survived. I thought of something else before Edward could read my thoughts. I turned my attention back to Bella, biting my lip. She looked like she was going into shock.

I sat down on the edge of the couch and she scooted away from me, pulling her legs into her chest.

"It's okay, Bella. You're all right," I said, repeating the words I had used earlier. It had no effect. Neither did Jasper's efforts to calm her down. Bella's heartbeat slowed a bit, but that was it. Nothing else worked.

"She's way too scared, Alice. I'm not much help, either," Jasper whispered silently, miserably. I reached out to touch Bella's hand, but she trembled. My hand dropped. She looked like she was going to try to make a run for it, but knew it wouldn't help. I looked at my family's faces- they looked just as helpless as me and Jazzy. My eyes landed on Edward's expression.

Edward POV

"She's way too scared, Alice. I'm not much help, either," Jasper whispered miserably. I saw Alice go to touch Bella's hand, and Bella trembled. How could anyone hurt this sweet, innocent angel so much? I felt the pain and indecision on my face- I didn't want to see her like this, but I didn't want to kill her. Her face was almost as pale as mine. I was worried she was going to pass out. As much as I wanted her gone, I didn't… she looked so sweet and innocent, with her long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She also looked terrified- so terrified that, before I knew what I was doing, I was walking toward her. Rosalie stiffened in Emmett's arms as I passed, and Jasper looked at me warily.

"He's not going to do anything," Alice said quickly and quietly. Bella kept her eyes fixed on me as I approached. Before she could do anything, I had Bella on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't even try to escape my grasp. Instead, she surprised us all- even Alice a little bit- when she leaned into my chest and started sobbing. Her heart rate started slowing gradually. Her breathing eased. I rocked her gently. As I did, I tried in vain to hear her thoughts.

However, I could hear my family's.

_Wow, Edward… she calmed down around her but Alice and I couldn't do a thing, _Jasper thought.

_Aww, Edward!! I had no idea you cared so much for a human,_ Emmett teased.

_A human, Edward. She's human! _Rosalie scoffed.

_Don't worry about Rosalie, Edward. Oh, this is so wonderful! I'll get a best friend and take her shopping this weekend…it won't be sunny…_Alice thought.

Carlisle and Esme just stood there in shock.

Bella POV

The instant Edward put his arms around me, I stopped trying to escape- not that it would help, what with me being a klutz and all. I leaned into his chest and began crying. Nathan was probably coming for me- with my luck, he's right outside. I was hyperventilating a bit, but as I caught the scent coming from Edward's chest, my breathing slowed. Edward started rocking me. I still wondered how they had known my name, but being in this Greek god's arms made me feel…safe.

I felt Edward turn me around to face his family. The first one I saw was Alice; an apologetic smile played on her pixie face. It quickly faded as I started crying again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle spoke for the first time, sounding worried.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"He's going to come after me," was my only response. I suddenly remembered my father.

"Charlie!" I screeched, my eyes flying open. Everyone looked concerned. "I came here to get away from Nathan- Charlie's the last family I have! Nathan will ask him where I've gone- he'll kill Charlie like he killed Renee!" I felt Edward pull me closer. The tears were coming faster. I noticed Rosalie was gone.

"Who is Nathan, Bella?" Edward asked in that perfect voice. My sobbing ceased, but the tears streamed down my face.

"My abusive stepfather. He killed my mother." In unison, Alice and Esme gasped.

"How can you be sure?" Jasper asked.

"My mom knew Nathan abused me when he was drunk- in other words, all the time. He even tried to rape me the night my mother told me we needed to escape. Mom came home and she knocked him out with a frying pan." I heard Edward's teeth snap together. "She took me to my room and started packing my stuff. She told me we were going to Forks- she said Nathan knew we hate Forks, so he'd never look for us here. I was throwing stuff in my bag and Nathan walked in. He started yelling some crap about how we couldn't leave, but we were scared. I waited until he went to bed and snuck out to meet my mom in the living room. Nathan came down…with blood on his hands…" I stopped as I remembered the sight, getting woozy. I pulled myself together. "He told me that if I tried to leave, he'd track me down. I managed to make it to my room and lock the door, and then I fainted. When I woke up, I waited till he left for the bar with his friends- then I escaped. I ran out of gas at the Oregon-Washington border. I had a knapsack and so I ran through the woods for about three days. I lost my bag in the river, and I followed the river upstream. You know the rest," I shrugged.

Why the _hell _did I just explain my whole escape story to these beautiful people?

Esme looked ready to cry. "Oh, you poor thing," she whispered, hugging me. She stepped back and Edward held me protectively against his chest. Alice had stopped smiling. Then Emmett spoke from his position on the floor.

"Wait…back up a sec. You said you fainted when you got to your room- why?"

I blushed as Alice walked over and slapped his curly head. "Because she had just been warned that if she tried to escape, she'd die! Keep up, imbecile," Alice hissed.

"That's not it," I told them honestly. I had always sucked at lying, anyway.

"Then why?" Jasper asked.

My blush deepened. "I faint when I smell blood," I mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

**Okay, so I made Nathan try to rape Bella- can anyone guess why? The next chapter will begin in Emmett's POV. In the next few chapters, something interesting will happen. **

**Thank you to all of the wonderful readers who review! **

**See the green button down there? Click on it! Pwetty pwease?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for attempting to guess why I had Nathan try to rape Bella earlier. So far, no one has guessed it yet. I won't tell you yet. The story will explain. I'll let you know when it does if you can't guess. I will tell you this: think ECLIPSE! **

**Stephenie Meyer STILL won't let me own Twilight! Humph. **

* * *

Emmett POV

It was silent for a second as her words sunk in. I abruptly started to laugh. Bella's face turned redder. Was that even _possible?_

"You faint when you smell blood?" I asked through my laughs. _That's ironic,_ I thought.

Alice smacked me on the back of the head again- I really need to stand up- and everyone glared at me.

"Why is he laughing at me?" Bella asked, avoiding eye contact.

"He tends to treat everything as a huge joke. He also thought it was impossible for anyone to smell blood," Edward told her.

_Except us, _I amended silently. Edward threw me another glare. I was going to enjoy this.

"I have to call Charlie," Bella finally said once my laughter had died down.

Carlisle handed her his cell phone. She dialed a few numbers and held it to her ear. The phone rang for a minute, then someone answered on the other end.

"Hey dad. It's me, Bella," she said.

Bella POV

"Bella! Where are you? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"Nathan called last night- he came home and couldn't find you, so he called all of your friends." _Not that I had many,_ I thought as he took a breath. "So he called me and asked if I'd heard from you. I told him I'd call if I did."

I paled again. "Why? Dad, you cant trust him!"

"Why not? He told me you had probably been kidnapped," Charlie said, uncertain.

"Daddy," I said- I was desperate; I hadn't called him that since I was seven- "You can't tell him I called you! He'll hurt you! Please, Dad. I love you," I said.

"Bella-" he began, but I cut him off. "Bye Charlie," I said and hung up. Edward took the phone from me. I had forgotten they were there. Alice sat next to me and hugged my shoulders. Her skin felt cold, as did Edward's- I was probably freaking out too much earlier to notice.

"You'll be okay, Bella. We'll protect you," she whispered.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt, too," I whispered, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

Everyone started to laugh, and I suddenly felt a bit happier. Was I going insane?

"What is it this time?" I asked them. They all just shook their heads.

Alice pulled away and stared at me for a long minute, then turned to Carlisle. Her face was glowing with happiness.

"_No, _Alice. You are not taking her _anywhere_ until she is ready," Edward practically growled.

"Oh, Edward! Come on! She's been running for _three days_ in those clothes," Alice begged. I immediately understood what she was saying.

" I don't like to go shopping," I told her. She looked horrified at the very idea of no one liking shopping. "Besides, I don't need you spending about $75 on clothes for me- I'll only be her a few days at the most."

Alice looked appalled. "You think $75 is all we spend on clothes around here?" she asked me. She shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?"

" I expect that's all you spend on clothes for one person," I answered defiantly.

Jasper laughed. "You obviously haven't figured Alice out yet." Alice stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way and showed me the little symbol on her shirt.

American Eagle. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Unbelievable. I'm surrounded by fashion freaks," I muttered.

"And proud of it," Alice replied. "Actually, I'm the one who drags the others shopping- except Rose and Esme, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "So do the boys drag your bags?" I asked. The guys nodded solemnly.

I rolled your eyes. "Pathetic," I whispered.

"No, she just threatens us with makeovers," Edward replied. I didn't think he could hear that- could he?

"She's one angry little pixie when she wants to be," Emmett added.

I shook my head again and got up to look at the pictures on the wall. One of them caught my eye. It was a large painting. In the picture, there were four figures on the highest balcony. Two had black hair, one had white hair, and one had golden hair. I looked closer as I realized the golden haired man looked _very_ familiar. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned to look at Carlisle, then the picture, again…and again… until Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped. I hadn't noticed her walk toward me.

"Sit down, Bella. We'll tell you everything in a minute." I didn't move. She sighed heavily. "Fine. Stand there and pass out again in a minute," she hissed.

Which is exactly what I did.

* * *

**So? What did ya think? I wonder if I should tell... nah. I'll let you guys hang in suspense for a bit. *rubs hands together evilly* Mwahahahahaha! Where's the thunder and lightning when you need it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry for not updating for over a week! I've had FCAT's (state tests), I had a lot of homework, and i got another idea for another few stories. One of my notebooks is also missing, so until I find it after chapter 10 I won't be able to update unless i remember it. SO sorry! I do hope you guys like this chapter. **

**And, I STILL CANT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Alice! What was that all about?" I growled as I caught Bella. The second she started falling, I ran over.

"Relax! She'll be up in about two minutes, so we have to talk fast. First, she will find out eventually. Second, if we don't tell her now, we won't be able to protect her," Alice trilled.

Rosalie dashed into the room. "How are we going to show her?" she asked.

"Well, first Edward can answer a silent question, then you can-" I interrupted her.

"What? Rosalie, you are _okay_ with this? How? Why?" I asked, bewildered.

Rosalie glared at me. _You are obviously forgetting why I'm a vampire in the first place, _she thought menacingly.

"Oh, right," I said apologetically. Rosalie had been a year older than Bella when she had been raped by her "fiancée" and left to die. Carlisle had found her and changed her. She still hated to talk about it- in fact, I think this is the first time in 50 years she has.

"Okay, can we get back to the whole 'how to tell Bella we're vampires' situation?" Alice asked irritably.

Jasper sent waves of calm throughout the room. I nodded. Alice grinned. Honestly, I always wondered how her face didn't split.

"So, Edward will answer a question in my mind. Bella won't be able to hear it and wonder why no one had spoken. Then Rose can go get the nail polish from her room. Bella will just see Rose with nothing in her hands, then the nail polish will be there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." _Can I pick up Eddie's piano? _Emmett thought.

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled.

Bella stirred. Alice turned to Jasper.

"Don't use your powers to affect her in any way, shape, or form, or Edward and I will both know and I will personally see to it that you will be begging to me for a week," she warned him. I shuddered as I took in her threat.

"Oh! She's waking up!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes as Bella's opened.

Her brown eyes found mine. I wanted to smile and hold her in my arms. I didn't want anything to happen to my precious angel.

Wait- _my precious angel?_ Where had that come from?

Bella sat up and looked at us all. Fear was evident on her face. She looked into my eyes and her breathing stopped for a second. I looked at Alice and she grinned a triumphant smile.

Bella looked around again and finally spoke. "Does somebody want to explain to me what's going on?"

I sighed and sat down beside her. She looked absolutely terrified. I didn't want her to be that way.

"Why does your father look like the man in the painting?" she asked.

"Because that is me, Bella," Carlisle spoke up.

Bella blinked. "That's impossible. That picture's got to be over two hundred years old," she whispered.

"We're immortal, Bella," Jasper said. She was quiet for a minute.

"How did Alice know my name? Why did she say we were going to be best buds?" she asked out of the blue.

"Because I can see the future, Bella. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can manipulate emotions," she said. Bella's heart rate increased. She looked into my face. I felt some strong urge to hold her. Before she could speak, Alice spoke again. "He can't read your mind, Bella. We don't know why."

Bella looked relieved.

_Okay, can I show her now?_ Rosalie asked in her mind. I nodded and said, "Bella, watch Rosalie." She obeyed.

Rosalie was there, and then she was gone. Two seconds later, she was back- and she held a big bag of nail polish. Bella gasped quietly. "Cool," she whispered. We looked at each other, confused. Alice just had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, over here!" Emmett cried, waving his arms up and down, like a child trying to get a bigger child's attention. She turned to him with a smile on her perfect angel face. He walked over behind the piano. I saw where his thoughts were headed.

"Emmett, no. Pick up that piano and I swear I will bust you into a million pieces," I growled. Bella placed her hand on my arm. It felt good- I never wanted her to let go.

"Just let him show me whatever he wants to show me, Edward. Please?" she asked. I sighed, but nodded reluctantly to Emmett to proceed. Hearing her say my name sent something to my dormant heart, and Jasper smirked.

_You like her, Edward,_ he and Alice thought, _She's got you wrapped around her finger, _at the same time. I rolled my eyes. Emmett placed one hand under my precious piano- I winced- and picked it up. Bella gasped louder this time.

"Put it down now, Emmett," I commanded. He grumbled, but complied.

"Okay, enough demonstration. I get that part, but you never told me why you can do that," Bella said.

"We're vampires, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

Bella POV

I looked around at everyone's faces. They looked completely serious, and I wondered why I wasn't running away, screaming. I looked at Jasper, thinking it was all his doing. Edward probably had the same thought, because he looked at his adoptive brother and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything! She's calming down somehow, but I'm not doing it," Jasper protested.

My eyes locked with Edward's and I knew immediately the source of my relaxation. His eyes looked so gentle, and he'd held me when I was freaking out earlier. I had known him all of twenty minutes, and I think I was in love with him. I blushed and ducked my head.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. His voice sounded beautiful, and I immediately wanted to hear it again.

"I keep hoping someone will tell me this is a major April Fool's prank. But you all look dead serious," I whispered. Emmett burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Dead serious, good one Bella. I'm gonna like having her around," he laughed. I looked at Edward again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, vampires are frozen in time. We are half- dead," Alice explained. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "What was that for?" he cried, indignant.

"For being a moron," she said smugly. I laughed, then remembered Nathan.

"Alice, you do know that I'm enjoying watching Emmett getting smacked, but-" Emmett interrupted.

"You enjoy it here?" he asked incredulously. An evil grin rearranged his features. I ignored him.

"- but there's still the _tiny _problem of Nathan coming after me," I added sarcastically. I wasn't all that worried about Nathan anymore. Edward and Alice looked at each other and laughed.

"One measly human- against six vampires, Esme? Not much of a challenge," Edward scoffed.

Alice stopped laughing and Edward gasped. Everything happened very fast after that.

* * *

**I hope you caught the part where Rosalie was asking Edward how he forgot her whole story in the first place. That's why Rosalie will be kind to Bella! Only one person guessed right, though... so sad. she'll be nicer in the future. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay, I'm updating today! Sorry, it's not that long, but it's better than nothing! And the suspense will increase**,** so deal with it as it comes! I am thinking of some more stories, but i have to get them typed up and uploaded. All your questions will be answered, but more will be raised....**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Twilight?

* * *

**

Edward POV

Alice's eyes glazed over. I gasped as her vision unfolded.

_Vision_

_A man enters Charlie Swan's house. Charlie is watching TV and doesn't even notice as he pulls out a gun. A silencer is on the barrel. He points it at Charlie Swan's head and cocks it. The man suddenly fires, and blood stains the couch. Charlie rolls onto the floor, his eyes staring unseeingly at the TV. _

_He was dead. _

_End vision_

I scooped up Bella and put her onto my back. "Hold on tight, and close your eyes," I instructed her, and she obeyed without a moment's hesitation. I ran downstairs, my family at my heels.

I made a beeline for Bella's father's house. I heard Alice explain everything to everyone in a quick breath.

"I saw Bella's dad getting shot. I just hope it's not too late." Even as she spoke, I knew she was lying to everyone. He was already dead. I burst through the trees into his yard. I sprinted to the door and as I stopped, Bella got off my back. She grabbed the key from under the eve without another word. Typical humans. As she stepped in, I could smell the blood. I held up my hand and turned to my family. I put a hand over my mouth and they immediately stopped breathing. Bella was walking inside. Instantly, I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me, holding my breath.

Bella looked at me and wrinkled her cute nose. "Blood," she whispered. I nodded. She trembled and I pulled her closer to me. Bella looked around me as we reached the living room and screamed. Her eyes were on her father's body. Alice walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Bella started sobbing into my chest.

Bella POV

As soon as I saw my father's body, I knew who did it. Nathan. He hadn't found me, so he must have come and killed my dad. I stood there for a second in shock, then Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I leaned into Edward's chest and cried. First my mother, now Charlie- it was never going to end, was it?

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I looked up as he froze.

I saw Alice and the others staring at the wall. I glanced behind Edward's back and almost died of fright.

A note was written on the wall- in blood.

WATCH YOUR STEP BELLA- I'M AFTER YOU NOW.

Why did he have to torture me like this? Why didn't he just find me and get it over with? I finally got over the shock, and the blood started to affect me. I barely smelt it, because I was in Edward's arms, but I still smelt it. I gave myself over to the darkness gladly. I didn't want to see what else Nathan would do. I felt myself go limp, and Edward's arms held me. I thought no more.

Edward POV

Bella's eyes closed and she started to droop in my arms. I started panicking.

_Edward, please, you're killing me over here,_ Jasper thought.

_She'll be all right, son. Just let her get over the shock,_ Carlisle told me.

"Why don't you take Bella home?" Alice suggested. _She won't want to wake up here, _she added.

I nodded and headed out the door. Jasper accompanied us.

_I didn't want to risk it,_ he explained. I nodded and we continued running.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that wasnt long, but... yes, i killed Charlie off! That actually helps my story move along. In the next chapter, Bella figures out something very interesting...**

**And, on that sadly unsatisfying note, I'm off! Yes, I'm evil and I know it! :p  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! SO sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long! I was busy with schoolwork, I had to do chores so I wouldn't be grounded, and I had writer's block! I know, bad combo. So, now that I've updated, I will _try_ to write the next chapter faster. Shouldn't be too hard, tough... okay, I won't keep you waiting any longer! BTW, this is my longest chapter yet! (By a few hundred words... don't shoot me!) **

**Me: I don't wanna say it!  
Edward: Too bad!  
Me: Edward's here? Yay!  
Edward: (holds knife to my throat) Say it!  
Me: Okay! I Don't own Twilight or the Cullens! Happy?!  
Edward: Yep. But you aren't.  
Me: No, I'm not...  
Edward: (Lets me go) Oh, and by the way, the knife? It was an actor's knife.  
Me: Say WHAT?! Damn you Edward for being so hot and a good captor!  
Edward: I try.

* * *

**

Bella POV

_Dream_

_I was ten years old. Charlie came in and I ran up to him. He put his gun and jacket up. The sound of jingling keys filled the room. I looked over and the keys in Charlie's hands slowly disappeared. I glanced at them, confused. I stared at the spot where the keys were for a few minutes… or hours… or maybe even days. I realized I was no longer in Charlie's arms. I walked into the living room and Edward materialized at my side. I knew what was going to happen, and I was scared. _

_"I just want to know how he got away," Jasper said._

_Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, we're all here. You're safe. Trust us." I nodded and saw my father's body and the note on the wall. I breathed in and out of my mouth slowly. I hugged Edward and he held me tightly. I heard the keys again. I looked up and saw them floating three feet from me. _

"_Maybe he had a car waiting," Carlisle said from behind me. I turned to look at him. Now I was outside. I looked around, and I realized Charlie's cop car was missing. _

_End Dream_

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked. Her voice was close to my head. I kept my eyes closed.

"Alice, you should know, you're the psychic," I joked. I heard Edward sigh in relief. I opened my eyes and sat up. Edward was on one side and Alice was on the other. Everyone else was nowhere in sight.

"How bad was it this time?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, you said something about keys and then Edward's name," Alice replied.

"Well, I think I know how Nathan got away," I said, half proud half miserable. I was miserable because I lost Charlie, the last family member I had. I was proud because…

"What?!" Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme were at my side in a second. I jumped.

"I will probably never get used to that," I sighed.

"Bella, how did Nathan get away?" Jasper asked me.

I took a deep breath and said one word- "Keys."

Everyone but Alice and Edward stared at me like I was crazy. Alice hugged me. "Bella, you're a genius!" she squealed.

"Well, glad _somebody_ caught on," I teased. Emmett and the others still looked confused. I sighed and held my hand out to Alice. She knew what I wanted and handed me the keys to Edward's Volvo. I waved the set of keys in front of me. Everyone but Emmett caught on.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Carlisle asked, and I could tell he was cursing himself.

"Okay… I'm still confused. Why is Bella waving a set of keys in front of us?" Emmett asked. We all sighed.

"Keys, Emmett. _Car_ keys," I elaborated, hoping he would catch on. When he didn't, we filled him in at the same time. "Nathan stole Charlie's keys and took the cruiser!"

Emmett's yes widened. He slapped his forehead. "Damn! Why did the human have to outsmart us?!" he cried, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

Edward shook his head as Emmett slapped a roll of money into Jasper's hand.

I looked out the window, lost in my thoughts. The silence was interrupted by a growling noise. I blushed and looked down. Alice got up and came back a second later with a few granola bars in her hand. She handed them to me and I tore the first one open. I pulled it apart and put a bit in my mouth. Everyone looked at the food in disgust.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you eat that stuff, Bella?" Emmett asked, revolted.

"Um…It's called food. You're supposed to eat it," I replied, confused.

Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"And once again, the human is a mile behind," I whispered. Emmett laughed.

"Bella, were you paying attention at all yesterday? We're vampires. We drink blood," Edward said.

"Yes, but you guys won't hurt me."

"We drink animal blood, Bella. So you're right, in a way," Carlisle said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you guys sleep in coffins?" I blurted out.

"Nope," Alice said, making a popping noise on the "p."

"Turn into bats?"

"No."

"Burn in the sun?"

"Guess again."

I shrugged. The doorbell rang, and Edward looked at the door curiously.

"It's the police," he and Alice whispered at the same time. I shuddered. Edward squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"Relax, they're just here to ask you a few questions about Charlie." I nodded, but the tears were there. I really didn't want to have to talk about Charlie with anyone, seeing as he only died last night.

Carlisle opened the door. On the other side stood two police men, just as Edward had said.

"Dr. Cullen?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" Carlisle replied.

"We heard that Isabella Swan was staying with you, and we would like to ask her a few questions."

"Okay, come inside please." I clutched Edward's hand tightly. One sat on the loveseat and the other looked around.

"Which one of you is Miss Swan?" the first one asked. He had black hair, cropped short, and his face was hard. The other had blond hair and a kinder face, but it was still hard.

"Me," I sighed.

He nodded. "Do you mind if we speak with you about your father for a bit?"

My throat constricted. I really didn't want to cry in front of strangers, especially cops. They reminded me too much of Charlie, and how he didn't like to show emotion…

The officers either understood my behavior or were oblivious. I fought the tears. "Sure," I muttered.

"Did your father have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of."

"You don't seem surprised by the fact that we're here. Did somebody tell you that Charlie was dead?"

I nodded. "Carlisle told me. He came home last night and told me," I lied. Actually, I had seen it firsthand.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Cullen examined the body." Wow, that was a lucky break. "However, we could only find you thanks to him. Why is that?" Crap. I needed to come up with something _fast_, and I wasn't good at stuff like that.

"Well, I just came up here to visit my dad and my friend, Alice." I nodded in her direction. "She met me at the airport last night, and we wanted to surprise Charlie. But she brought me back here to get some rest. I was going to see Charlie today." My voice broke.

The second officer looked at Alice as soon as I mentioned her name. She had a fake sad face on. I had to give her props. I, on the other hand, wasn't faking the tears leaking from their prison.

Edward POV

I didn't enjoy seeing Bella cry, but Alice had said I had to stay put. Not do anything. It was torture. I had these weird feelings coursing through me, and I both liked it and hated it. Alice and Jasper said that I loved her, but that was ridiculous! I hadn't known her for more than twenty four hours! But then, I reasoned, why do you want to comfort her?

This was too confusing.

_There's no reason to feel confused, Edward. You love Bella,_ Jasper thought simply. I drowned out the conversation around me.

About twenty minutes later, the police officers left. Bella turned to me, tears drying on her face. She wiped them away and gave me a watery smile. "That was harder than I thought," she told me.

"Woah, Bella. I never knew you could lie so well," Emmett said, impressed.

She laughed grimly. "I can't. Usually, it's obvious that I'm lying. My cheeks turn red and I stutter."

Jasper, Alice and I laughed. "Well, it kind of helps when you have someone around who can control emotions," Jasper said.

Bella looked confused. "Huh? Are you saying Jasper helped me out by making me more believable?"

"Yep," Alice chirped.

Bella smiled a real smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks, Jasper. I owe you one," she whispered.

"No problem, Bella." Jasper shrugged. His eyes were still golden, I noted with relief. After a half hour in the same room with humans- one who smelled incredibly appetizing- I thought his eyes would be black.

_Don't judge Jazzy so fast, Edward,_ Alice reprimanded me with a frown. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over, but the images were too fast for me to make out. We heard tires on gravel and Jasper, Emmett and I tensed.

Bella POV

I heard tires on gravel and Edward, Jasper and Emmett tensed. I looked nervously at Alice. Her face was glowing.

"I'll get it!" she cried happily. She danced to the door and opened it. Two men stood there with boxes in their hands. They looked like they would drop dead at any moment.

"Delivery…for Alice…Cullen," one of them huffed.

"That's me. You can put them right over there, gentlemen." Alice pointed to the corner of the wall by us. They looked around them for a second after they set the boxes down, dazed as they took in the inhuman beauty of the Cullens- well, I should say the girls. I shook my head slightly and saw Edward roll his eyes. I smirked. At least I wasn't the only one affected by them.

About ten minutes later, the men were done- with a little help from Emmett. Alice shook the men's hands and they left. As soon as the truck started, Emmett dropped the "human façade" as they said. I had to admit, after seeing Emmett lift a piano with one hand, it was amusing to watch him pretend the boxes he carried were heavy.

"Sheesh, Alice, what do you have in here?" He rattled the box and I heard clattering.

"Emmett Cullen! Don't do that!" Alice shrieked. That got me curious. What was in the boxes?

"Fine, Tinkerbell. No need to get all worked up." Emmett placed the box he was holding by the wall.

"What's in there?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"You don't want to know," the guys said hastily. Alice scoffed and opened one of the boxes. My throat went dry as she unloaded all the contents onto the floor. My eyes widened and my heart raced.

"Lovely, I whispered sarcastically. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper laughed for a bit but were immediately silenced by Alice's glare.

I was going to kill Alice if she got those for _me.

* * *

_**Well, I'll leave that _tiny_ cliffie out there for you- but you obviously know what's in Alice's boxes. So then why is Bella going to kill her? Well, wait and see.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am updating again! I haven't updated in a while, and i have been working on other story ideas. I came up with about five. I have two chapters typed up, and I'll add those soon. I know i said i would only do 1 story at a time, but i can't keep these on my computer and NOT upload! So... you will finally figure out why Bella wants to kill Alice. Bella WILL wind up with Edward- I will ONLY do canon couples! The others annoy me to no end. Edward and Bella were made for each other! NOBODY ELSE! Okay, rant's over. Oh, and earlier I made a goof, and i only realized it today. NOBODY POINTED IT OUT TO ME! Try to guess what it is...if you see a goof, tell me! Okay, my second rant's over.  
Disclaimer: WHY CAN"T I OWN TWILIGHT?! I'd make Jacob go die! (in case you Can't tell from my name...hehe...Seth's the only wolf i'd be friends with. Maybe Quil, Embry, and Jared, too... NEVER JACOB!) Sorry, got carried away.

* * *

**

Edward POV

Bella's heart rate sped up as she took in the growing pile of shoes next to Alice. The thing was, they were all either stilettos or boots- and they all were at least two inches high with the heels.

"Lovely," Bella muttered sarcastically. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I laughed at her expression.

_I take it Bella doesn't like high heels very much,_ Emmett chuckled in his mind. Alice glared at us. We were silent.

"Bella-" Alice was cut off by Bella.

"Alice, please tell me those are all yours," she whispered. She sounded like she had the breath knocked out of her. Alice and Rosalie were already unloading the other boxes as she spoke. Taking in the enormous piles of shoes and clothes, Bella whimpered. Jasper looked at her worriedly.

_Edward, she looks like she's going to faint. _I saw her through his mind; she was paler than usual.

Alice took one look at Bella's face…and laughed. My sister had the nerve to _laugh_ at this! I hissed.

_Oh, chill out, the both of you,_ Alice grumbled.

"No, Bella. There are three piles- yours, mine, and Rosalie's." Bella sighed in relief. "Yours is the bigger pile," she continued. Bella put her head between her hands.

"Great. I live with a shopping freak," Bella murmured. Esme smiled brightly. Carlisle smiled because Esme smiled, Alice hopped up and down like a bunny on a sugar rush, Jasper was happy and worried at the same time, and Emmett laughed. I, myself, was ecstatic that she wanted to stay.

_Oh, she wants to live here? I hope she'll be happy, _Esme thought.

_Sweet! I get a new sister!_ Alice and Emmett thought in unison.

_Cool,_ Rose thought nonchalantly.

_Hey, Edward. Hear that? Now you get to spend more time with her._ Jasper smirked.

Bella blushed. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, you just said that you live with a shopaholic. Emphasis on _live,_" I explained.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I dunno, that kinda slipped out," she stuttered.

"Bella, this is great! Esme and Carlisle get a new daughter, we get a new sister, I get to pull pranks on someone new, and Alice can take you shopping," Emmett cheered. Bella paled at the idea of shopping.

_Oh, and Eddie boy can stop annoying us because he ain't got any yet, _Emmett added. I got up to slap him, but Rosalie beat me to it. Her reason for slapping him, however, was very different from my reason.

"Em, what have I told you before about the pranks?" she hissed calmly. Emmett gulped.

Bella giggled. I looked at her curiously. She just shook her head. _Later,_ she mouthed.

"Okay, Bella. Now we can see how you look in your new clothes," Alice said with a mischievous grin. It was Bella's turn to gulp.

"Can I at least take a shower first? I didn't get to take one yesterday," Bella begged. Alice's eyes glazed over, checking the future. She stayed silent one second too long. "Uh, Alice?" Bella was starting to get worried.

"It's okay, Bella. She zones out all the time," Emmett chuckled. Alice blinked.

"Sure, Bella. I don't see anything bad happening," Alice assured her. She shrugged.

"Okay, good. Where's the shower?"

"I'll show you," Esme said. Bella stood up and followed Esme up the stairs. On the top landing, she tripped. Esme caught her before she fell completely. Alice smirked.

"What?" I asked.

_Nothing. I just see her tripping a lot in the future. _

Esme POV

I thought it was fabulous that Bella would be living with us! The kids already saw her as a sister, Carlisle and I thought of her as another daughter, and Edward…well, he was a different story. Not different really, just…more elaborate. It was really kind of hard to miss the way he looked when Bella cried earlier. I think we all felt that way-even Rosalie-but Edward most of all. I stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Here it is, Bella. There's towels in the closet, along with soap." She pushed open the bathroom door and gasped in surprise and delight.

"Esme, it's beautiful," she breathed. I smiled again.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I designed it," I announced, proud of myself. Bella turned to face me.

"_You _designed this?" I nodded. She suddenly smiled at me. "Well, I guess vampires can do everything perfectly," she whispered. Downstairs, my family laughed. Bella turned around and opened the closet. The door was made of solid oak. She picked out some shampoo and soap and made her way slowly to the shower. I got the message and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. As I made my way downstairs, Edward whispered, "Esme, I heard what you were thinking earlier." His voice held laughter. She might actually be good for him.

"I heard that."

Bella POV

I stepped into the shower after Esme left. I tossed my clothes on the floor by the mat. The bathroom did look wonderful. It had turquoise walls, a granite turquoise sink and tub, and the sink was shaped like a shell.**(A/N: My dream bathroom...*sigh*)** The tears that I held back successfully with Esme around fell silently from my eyes as I took my shower. I felt so insignificant. I couldn't do anything right, and here was Esme, who designed this all.

Alice and Rosalie could probably pull off outfits that would make other girls look like sluts. I bet Edward had a girlfriend…he was handsome enough. No, _handsome_ didn't describe him. _God-like _was the closest I got. I had a feeling that Edward could ask out any girl, any_where_, and they'd say yes. For some reason, I felt jealous.

Ah, great. I just remembered Jasper was an empath. He could probably feel what I was feeling, even all the way up here. I felt myself blushing. Lovely.

I decided to distract myself by thinking about the pile of clothes in the living room. Okay, bad idea. I shuddered. Who knows what Alice would do when she had the chance to play dress-up. Well, I was about to find out. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. Alice was in front of me in an instant.

"It's about time! By the time I find you an outfit, it'll be midnight!"

"Alice, I won't be going anywhere for the rest of the day. Besides, it's not even two yet!"

Alice glared at me. "I wanna make you perfect, anyways." She tugged at my arm, but I held my ground. Alice sighed. "Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said nothing, so Alice swept me into her arms and started running. In less than a second, we were in a huge bathroom. With a start, I realized it was Alice's.

"Geez, Alice. Got enough stuff?" I joked weakly. The shelves were covered with hair products and the drawers filled with makeup. She handed me a bra and underwear and turned around- trying to be polite, I assumed. I slipped the towel off and put the bra and underwear on. Alice smirked, turning around (eyes closed) and handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt. I slipped them on gratefully. When the shirt was in place, Alice's eyes opened. She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

_So Edward couldn't see,_ the note read. I blushed and looked down. I had completely forgotten that he could read minds-probably because he couldn't read mine.

Edward POV

Alice danced downstairs, Bella in tow. She was dressed in blue jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt. She was beautiful.

_Edward, are you _ever _going to tell her you love her? Earlier, she felt jealous, sad, and embarrassed at the same time. And she feels the same way about you as you do her, _Jasper informed me. I shrugged infinitesimally, never taking my eyes off the angel in front of me.

"Wow Alice, that was fast. Usually you spend two hours getting ready for school, and it's Saturday. Why didn't she dress you up, Bella?" Emmett asked. Alice grinned wickedly.

"No reason. Bella just promised me that Esme and I could decorate her room and I could buy part of her wardrobe," she replied innocently.

_Actually Edward, I knew you couldn't stand for her to be away too long._

_I think her room should be blue. It fits her perfectly. _Esme wasn't worried about Alice's grin like the others. She was only thinking about the fact that she had a new project to keep her busy. Bella's stomach gurgled and Alice danced into the kitchen to make her a turkey sandwich.

_There, Edward. Now you and Esme won't bug me about what she's eating. And she can make her own food, too. _Through her eyes I saw the turkey, bread, and lettuce on the counter. Alice whipped the sandwich together and came back, handing Bella the sandwich. Bella nodded in thanks and took it from her hand.

After the others went out somewhere (they were blocking their thoughts, so I had no idea what they were doing), Bella sat next to me on the couch.

"How can you stand it?" she asked, curious.

"Stand what?"

"Reading other people's thoughts. Emmett says he thinks stuff just to annoy you and provoke you sometimes."

I barked a laugh. "More like the majority of the time. I just learned to drown them out most of the time. It can be really annoying."

"What about now?"

"Now it's nice and quiet, even in my head. That is something I hardly ever experience. Usually I have to go to a secret place and stay there."

Her eyes brightened. "Can you take me there sometime?" she asked shyly.

"We can go right now, if you like." Wait, what? I never showed anyone my meadow. _Ever. _the only other person in the family who knows about it was Alice, and that's only because she's psychic. I was starting to think Alice and Jasper were right after all. I really _was_ in love with her. Her captivating eyes, her bell-like voice, her natural beauty, even her scent…I shook myself mentally. No. I couldn't think of that now, or then we'd be in real trouble. Alice would kill me if I even hurt her new best friend, Jasper would probably hate me for making Alice upset, Emmett wouldn't talk to me, Esme and Carlisle would be both devastated and disappointed, and me…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her. I would wind up letting Alice kill me-if she didn't, I'd probably let Emmett beat me to a pulp. Figuratively, of course.

Bella looked at me and smiled. It slipped off her face as she looked at the clock. I turned around and glanced at the clock. Damn. Seven. By the time we got there, we would only have a couple hours until the sun set. I sighed and looked at Bella again.

"Tomorrow, then. It's Sunday, and Alice…" Oh, crap. "Alice would probably want to take you shopping," I said reluctantly.

"Nonsense, Edward. I just got her a whole new wardrobe today, anyway," Alice objected, opening the door. Jasper came in right behind her, along with the rest of my family. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" I asked.

"Since now. It'll be sunny tomorrow, so there's no point in trying." Alice sighed.

"Sure. I knew this would come back to you and shopping eventually." I rolled my eyes.

_Be grateful, Edward. I _could _always have her try on the outfits I bought today, instead. _

I held my hands in surrender. Alice grinned.

"So, Bella. What do you want to wear tomorrow? Oh, how about some really nice boots and a cute top-"

"Alice, you'll wind up having my outfit picked out whether I like it or not. There's really no point in fighting you," Bella sighed. Alice squealed and pulled her into a tight hug. She dragged Bella off the couch and upstairs in a matter of seconds. It was silent for a minute.

"Should we worry?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. Of course we should worry," I said.

_So, finally ready to admit it? _Jasper asked me. I decided to play dumb.

"Admit what?"

_Honestly, Edward. Even _Emmett _can see you like her. So don't act like you're totally oblivious. _

Emmett snickered. _Remember in Carlisle's study?_ Of course I did- vampires had impeccable memory._ I picked up your piano and you said you'd rip me to shreds if I did. But she asked if I could, and you let me. She's got you whipped already, _he laughed.

"Oh, Emmett, I'd say Rose has you whipped too." I smirked. Emmett looked outraged.

"She does not have me whipped," he hissed. Rosalie, who was coincidentally sitting right next to him, raised her eyebrows. _Sure,_ she thought.

"Emmett?" she asked, frowning. Emmett turned to look at her.

"Yes, babe?"

"I do not like people talking about me when I'm right here, especially not my husband!" Rosalie turned her frown to a pout.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Can you stop making fun of him?"

"But babe, you like it when I make fun of him!"

"Not today. Please stop, Emmett."

Emmett nodded helplessly. Jasper and I laughed. Rosalie giggled.

"Yeah Emmett, you sure aren't whipped," Jasper said between laughs.

"Rose!" Emmett turned to her for help. She didn't give it.

"Sorry, Em, but I think _all _the Cullen guys are whipped when it comes to their girls."

Jasper shrugged that off; he knew what Rosalie said was true. The Cullen boys had always been obedient to their mates. The girls never made them do anything bad, thank goodness. And the girls always did the same.

And I had just joined the club.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Edward is finally realizing he's in love with Bella. About time too, don't you say? Anyway, did ANYONE find the goof? If you did and review, I'll give you virtual hugs. That's all i can offer, sadly. I thought i'd warn you that i have a major project due in Language Arts- two letter grades! And it's all due in segments, too. I can't update until I get my project done, so don't be looking for an update until the 20th! Sowwy... But IF i have time, i'll type the next chapter up on weekends and post them. Not promising anything, though! Bye...**

**ASHLEY  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Sorry to have to delay that for so long, but i had writer's block. But here is the next chapter in Run Away, Run Away!

* * *

**

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to see Alice hovering over me, grinning. Yesterday flooded back to me. I yawned, sitting up on her bed.

"Alice, what do you want?"

She giggled. "Silly Bella. I'm here to help you get dressed for today."

"Alice! I need to eat, brush my teeth, and _completely_ wake up before you give me a makeover."

"Yes, well, Edward says you have twenty minutes to do all that. And I'll set your outfit out while you eat," she replied, miffed.

"Thank you, Edward!" I whispered enthusiastically. I made a break for the stairs, but slipped on the floor. Alice laughed when I fell on my butt.

"Thanks for your help, Alice," I said sarcastically as I picked myself up.

"You're welcome," she replied. She turned to my closet and proceeded to pick out my clothes for today.

I walked downstairs slowly. When I had walked halfway down, someone came and grabbed me from behind. I almost screamed, but the person holding me laughed as we walked quickly downstairs. It was a deep laugh, one that I recognized immediately. He sat me down in the kitchen chair, where a plate of French Toast waited. I turned to the vampire who was responsible for my shock.

"Emmett! Don't do that again!" I groaned.

"Bella, you should have seen your face," he laughed. Jasper came in, smirking. He held a video camera in the palm of his hand. I blushed. Emmett laughed again. Rosalie came down as I began eating my breakfast.

"Bella, you know that stuff reeks, right?" I shook my head. "Emmett, what are you babbling about?"

"Blackmail, Rosalie. Emmett surprised Bella by picking her up on the stairs," Edward sighed. He glared at Emmett.

"Hey, Rose, you wanna see the tape?" Emmett asked, oblivious to Edward's death glare. Rosalie nodded and danced over to Jasper. Edward tried to swipe the camera, but Emmett grabbed him from behind. Jasper rewound the tape and handed it to Rosalie. She started laughing after a second. Edward was probably watching through someone's thoughts, because he had to choke back a laugh. I focused on eating my breakfast. The video tape must have ended, because now all the Cullen "kids" were in the kitchen, surrounding Rosalie, and laughing. Edward's hand flicked up and he hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"What is it with people hitting me?" Emmett growled.

Alice tugged at my hand. "Bella, come on! I picked out your stuff, now you just need to get dressed!"

I sighed and she and Emmett were suddenly running up the stairs, me in Emmett's arms. I didn't have time to close my eyes before he set me down in Alice's room.

"Sheesh, give a girl some warning, why don't you?" I grumbled. My clothes were laid out on the bed. I had to hand it to Alice. On the bed were a faded pair of blue jeans, similar to the ones I wore yesterday, and a thin purple sweater.

"It'll be muggy today, so you can roll the sleeves up," Alice informed me. I nodded in thanks as I pulled them on. Tugging the shirt down to its full length, I saw that the sweater was another v-neck, but this one was a bit longer. It showed the barest of cleavage. Alice handed me a pair of sandals. Jasper knocked on the open door, alerting me to his presence. I turned to look at him.

"Nice, Bella." He turned to Alice. "Edward's getting impatient." He and Alice shared a knowing grin, then he waltzed out again. Alice applied a hint of eye shadow and mascara, then took me to the top of the stairs.

Edward was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was as messy as ever, and his eyes held impatience, just as Jasper had said. My breath caught in my throat as I took in his beauty. He looked up at me and smiled. Alice squealed and rushed me downstairs. I wondered what she had seen. She righted me in front of Edward. He looked into my eyes. His gaze held mine. If Alice hadn't been there, I would have let myself sink to the ground. Alice giggled.

"Emmett wants to wrestle with Jazz. Later." And with that, Alice was gone. Edward grimaced. I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, took my hand and led me out the front door. Electricity shot up my arm again when he touched me. I got in the passenger side of the Volvo, with him holding the door open like a gentleman.

We got to a hiking trail as the clouds started to thin.

"Yeah, you're going to have to climb on my back." Edward smirked. "Unless you'd rather walk."

"Let me think…I think I'll climb on your back."

He nodded. "Thought so." He bent down a bit and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold. Edward wouldn't let me fall, but I wasn't taking any chances. Edward wrapped my legs around his waist and started running.

"Bella, open your eyes now." Edward's voice was right next to my ear. My eyelids flew open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're here."

"What?" We were next to a beautiful meadow. Edward had sat me down and wrapped his arms around my waist. The sun was already shining, making the meadow even more beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed.

I could have sworn he muttered, "Not as gorgeous as you."

I stepped into the sunlight and he stayed put. "You coming?" I called.

"Yes, give me a minute."

I remembered them telling me that they didn't burn in the sun. I wondered exactly what happened. I was about to find out.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight. Immediately, his skin was encompassed in sparkling diamonds. Or at least, that's what it looked like. I gasped in awe. Edward, who was walking toward me, stopped and stiffened. I didn't want to blink-what if he disappeared? I cautiously stepped toward him.

Edward POV

I took a breath that I didn't need and took one step forward. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped. I froze instantly. Did I scare her? No, Alice told me she wouldn't run. She smiled and stepped toward me, arm outstretched. I took her hand gently and she blinked. Her breath, which she had been holding, came out shakily.

"Wow, Edward. This is why you don't come out in the sunlight?" she asked. I smirked.

"Bella, do you _honestly _think that we would be here if that wasn't the case?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and stroked my arm. A jolt of electricity shot through me again. My skin felt warmer where she trailed her finger, the loveliest thing I had ever felt in my entire existence. I pulled her down on the grass on top of me gently. Her heart pounding in her chest, she cuddled into my chest. It felt so natural, I put my arm around her waist. Her scent was more potent in the sunlight, but I ignored it. The thought of hurting her was too much. I knew I'd never harm this angel. Bella started tracing shapes on my chest-very distracting. All other thoughts moved to the back of my mind and I could only think about her body against mine…

We sat there for a while before I decided to tell her that I loved her. I didn't know how she would react; I just hoped the feelings were mutual. I turned to her and she froze. I smiled at her, and she returned it timidly.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I began.

"Okay," she said warily. Why was she being cautious? Once again, I had no idea what she was thinking, and it frustrated me as well as fascinated me. "What is it?"

I sighed. "Bella, I have no idea how to put this, but…" I noticed that her eyes filled with tears. I wiped a stray one away. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You guys want me to leave, don't you? It's all right if you do, I'll just find an apartment to rent until I can go to college."

"Bella, what are you talking about? We don't want you to leave; in fact, Esme's already planning your room. She can't wait for you to see it. Everyone sees you as a part of the family."

"Even Rosalie?"

"Even Rose," I assured her.

"I don't get it. A few days ago, she hated me and you and Jasper stayed away. Now, we're alone, in the middle of nowhere." Her brow scrunched in confusion. She was so cute when she was upset.

"What about you? Do _you _see me as a sister?"

Bella POV

"What about you? Do _you _see me as a sister?" I asked him. I kind of hoped he said no; I hoped he saw me as more. But it was a long shot.

He shook his head. "No, Bella. I don't see you as a sister." My face fell, while my hopes rose. I felt tears fall down my face. His ice cold finger wiped them away. "Bella, don't cry. Angels like you shouldn't cry-it's wrong."

I snorted. "Angel? I'm just a plain human. If anyone's the angel, it's you." Did I honestly just say that?

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. I am a monster. I've killed people. But you…you're perfect, innocent."

I smiled weakly. "Then we both don't see ourselves clearly."

"I don't see you as a sister…that would be wrong, I couldn't call you my sister. Not the way I _do _see you."

"What do you mean?"

He gazed into my eyes, and I was lost in those topaz pools of beauty.

"Bella, I can't see you as a sister, because I love you more than that."

I blinked. "Really?" My voice was hopeful.

"Really." He smiled, and his teeth glinted in the sun. He kissed my hand that was now entwined in his. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck-a thoughtless act on my part. My throat was close to his mouth and he stopped breathing. His hands reached back and brought mine to his lap, scooting back a bit.

"Careful. I don't want to hurt you," he warned. I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't hurt me. That I was certain of.

"You won't hurt me. You can't."

His eyes darkened. "You have no idea how easily I can hurt you without trying, or meaning to." He disappeared from my side in a second. I looked around, only to see him standing next to a thick tree. He put his hand on it and it crumbled under his touch. He was behind me in a millisecond.

"See Bella, if I don't mind my actions every second, you could get hurt because of me." His face showed that he was in agony. I touched his cheek.

"It doesn't matter to me. I love you too much to care." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Edward's smile was wider than I thought possible. His eyes danced.

"I know," he whispered.

Edward POV

"It doesn't matter to me. I love you too much to care," she whispered. Her eyes widened with realization of what she just said. I smiled.

_Flashback_

_Bella was tangled in the bed sheets on Alice's bed. She looked so peaceful lying there, sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just stood by the wall. She tossed in the bed, moaning. I walked swiftly to her side, hovering over her, wondering what I should do if she was having another nightmare. _

"_Edward," she mumbled. She spoke clear enough that I thought she had just woken up, but she just breathed my name again and rolled over. Electricity coursed through my veins, and I thought my heart was beating again. _

"_Edward, don't leave me," Bella begged. Her hand reached out to thin air toward me. I gently gathered her hand in mine. She didn't flinch away._

"_I won't leave you, Bella," I promised her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. _

"_I love you, Edward." If I weren't a vampire, I would never have heard the words coming from her mouth. My dead heart swelled with joy. She loved me, too. She felt the same way I did. The only problem is that I had no idea how we could actually have a relationship. _

Edward, relax. It'll be fine, just go with the flow,_ Alice advised from downstairs. _And HA! Told you so, _she gloated. _

"_I love you, too, Bella," I whispered in her ear. _

Finally! _My siblings thought at the same time. Alice hopped up and down in the living room, squealing in her mind. _

"_Yes, Alice, you and Jasper were right. Happy?" I hissed. _

Yes, Edward, I am. You should know by now to never bet against Alice.

_End Flashback_

I know," I told her. "And you know what?"

I leaned in toward her and brushed her cheek with my lips. Her breathing and heart picked up.

"What?" she breathed.

I smirked against her ear. "I love you, too."

**Okay, and for those who didnt find my flaw- no one!- I said that Edward's piano was in Carlisle's study earlier, when really, it's downstairs! Review and check out my ATTEMPT at humor, my story Truth and Dare. **

**ASHLEY  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm updating- finally! But I was editing, had writer's block, I've been bored, I went to Kansas, my dad's computer charger broke, VBS (Vacation Bible School), and I was lazy. Now it's almost school time again! I'll be starting ninth grade Monday. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nathan.

* * *

**

Bella POV

Edward sat with me on the piano bench, playing with a strand of my hair. The sun was setting, but we wouldn't know it.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen anyone but Edward since we left this morning. He shrugged and kissed my head.

"They'll be back when they feel like it."

I sighed and let my head fall on his chest, content.

"Bella," he said suddenly, "I want to try something. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt him tilt my chin up. My heartbeat quickened with the jolt of electricity I felt whenever he touched me. His breath hit my face and mine stopped. Edward stopped for a minute, then something gentle touched my lips.

Edward POV

My lips brushed hers. They were so warm and soft and once they touched hers, I was oblivious to all else. I felt her blood rush to her lips, and she exhaled roughly. She smelled so good…but in a good way. I finally had what Esme and Carlisle had, what my siblings had. It felt wonderful.

Which is why I didn't hear Emmett until it was too late.

"Hey, Rose! The prude's getting some action!" he shouted, shocking us, making me pull away. Bella's eyes flew open angrily. Rosalie slapped him on the head. I looked up and saw…everyone. Well, everyone but Carlisle and Esme.

Alice was smiling, Emmett was laughing, and Jasper's eyes were wide. Rosalie smirked. Bella blushed and looked down.

"Emmett, that was mean," Alice said. She tossed a camera in the air and caught it.

"You didn't," I snarled, eyes wide. Bella looked up and gasped softly.

"Oh, I did," Alice cackled. I snarled and stalked toward her. Jasper got in between us. "Alice, if you want to live, I suggest you give me the camera right now."

She shook her head, giggling. "Nope."

"Alice, hand over the camera," Bella said.

"Or what?" Alice retorted.

_Vision_

_Pictures of Alice and Jasper in bed were posted all over the school. _

_Flash_

_Alice's shoes burned in a bonfire while Alice wept, Jasper holding her back. _

_Flash_

_Bella and I held Jasper hostage when she went hunting._

_End Vision_

"Good enough?" Bella asked smugly. Alice's face fell and she handed me the camera. I deleted the pictures immediately. "Any copies?"

"No," Alice whispered in defeat. She sniffed. Bella's face turned from one of triumph to one of uncertainty.

Alice grinned. The reason for her happiness suddenly became clear.

_I hope Bella likes lasagna._

_Where were the others today? Alice was acting all suspicious. _Tires turned on the gravel. _Oh, well, we'll find out soon. _

Carlisle and Esme were coming up the drive. Great.

Emmett grinned evilly. Rosalie crossed her arms.

"No, Emmett, you will not say _one word _before they get in the house," she said sternly. Esme opened the door, Carlisle right behind her. Emmett bounced up to them.

"Emmett, no!" I growled. Carlisle's eyebrows rose.

"What's going on?" Esme asked the room at large.

"We walked in on Edward kissing Bella," Jasper told them with a shrug.

I glared at him as Esme squealed. She engulfed me in a hug and turned to Bella. But she wasn't there. "Where…?"

"Right here, Esme." Bella stood in the kitchen doorway. Esme swooped down on her.

"Esme, let the poor girl breathe," Carlisle chuckled. She released Bella and Bella glared at Jasper.

"Thanks, Jasper," she spat. She walked over and stood in front of me. A water balloon was in her hands. I took it and, with lightning speed, tossed it at his face. He caught it and it splattered all over his shirt. Bella smirked.

"Mature, Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I thought so."

"Okay, enough. What did Emmett do?" Carlisle interrupted.

Emmett looked offended. "What makes you think it was me?"

"He disturbed us after Alice took a picture of us," Bella said quickly. Esme's smile turned curious.

_Did you destroy it, or did Alice make spare copies. _

"No, Esme, she didn't have time to make copies." I smirked as Alice glared at me.

"What day is it?" Bella asked suddenly.

_Her mind works in strange and unpredictable ways, _Emmett chuckled.

"Saturday," Esme responded. Bella nodded. "Why?"

"No reason." But we knew she was keeping something from us.

After Bella had gone to bed, we turned to Alice.

"She wants to enroll in school."

Emmett burst out laughing. "What kind of human would willingly go to school?"

"Well, Emmett, one who was abused by her stepfather and has been on the run for a while and needs a distraction certainly fits the bill, don't you think?"

"She has Edward and the rest of us," he retorted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "But we'll be at school for about eight hours, Carlisle will be working, and Esme will be doing whatever she does."

"Oh."

Silence. Then…

"Edward, Emmett, KISSING?!"

I jumped away from Emmett and everyone else laughed.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Next chapter, Bella starts school! Fun...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! **

**ASHLEY  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, i'm updating! I admit i am being a lazy ass, i have a project to work on, and i'm not working on that in order to update this story. Yeah, that's me telling you to review!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

_Dream_

"_Okay, Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. He was wearing a fluffy tutu and his face was coated in makeup. _

"_Pssh, what do you take me for? Some kind of wuss? Don't answer that," Emmett added as Jasper opened his mouth. Jasper grinned evilly. _

"_Okay, Emmett. I dare you to kiss the next person who comes through that door, even if it's Carlisle or Esme. And I mean a real kiss, like you give Rose."_

_Emmett looked kind of scared now. I looked on, amused. Then the door opened, and Edward walked in. _

"_Oh, no!" I cried, but no one could hear me. Emmett hopped up, looking disgusted. _

"_Sorry, bro." And his lips were on Edward's. Jasper grinned so evilly I got chills, and Emmett grabbed Edward's hair to pull him closer. _

"_Emmett!" Edward tried to say. And then, I saw myself and Rosalie walk in. Why Rosalie, I don't know. My head was bent down, looking for something in my bag. _

"_Emmett, why are you and Emmett kissing?" Rosalie asked. The dream me looked up at Emmett jumping back from Edward, Jasper looking _very_ scared, and Edward rushing to the bathroom to be sick. Well, he couldn't really be sick, but he was as sick as a vampire could get. _

"_WHY WERE EDWARD AND EMMETT KISSING?!" my dream self cried. "And why is Jasper in a tutu and makeup?" _

_End dream_

My eyes flew open and I took in the sound of rain pouring outside my window.

"Yay! Bella's up!" Emmett cried. He shouted in my ear, so naturally I jumped and yelped.

"_Don't do that!" _I cried, clutching my chest.

"Emmett, that wasn't funny," Edward growled from the doorway. Emmett huffed and stepped away from me.

"Sorry, love, Esme and I were making you breakfast. Emmett decided to sneak in." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Which reminds me, Bella, what were you dreaming about last night?" Alice asked curiously, plopping down on the bed and bouncing me. Edward glared at her.

I blushed. "What did I say?"

"Something about Edward and Emmett kissing," she replied nonchalantly.

"Great," I muttered. "It was really stupid. Jasper and Emmett were playing truth or dare, and jasper was wearing a tutu and his face was covered in makeup. Jasper dared Emmett to kiss the next person who walked through the door. Edward walked in, and Emmett had to kiss him. Then I'm assuming Jasper sent waves of lust to Emmett, because he was making out with Edward until Rosalie and I walked in. Then Rosalie asked why they were kissing, and I shouted that, basically. So…yeah," I said, looking down. Alice giggled.

"Okay, that was a random dream," Emmett chuckled.

"You're telling me! I'm the one who had the dream!"

"Bella, breakfast," Esme said, knocking on the wooden frame. I yawned and got slowly out of bed.

* * *

When I made it downstairs and got my eggs and juice from the counter, Alice sat down with me.

"Bella, I know why you wanted to know what day it was yesterday. Psychic, remember?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I don't want to sit here all day while you guys actually get to do something."

"Well, school is just as boring, but I haven't come to convince you to change your mind. I just came to tell you that Carlisle is going to drop by the school today, and you can go to school tomorrow."

I blinked. "Alice, you are-"

"A lifesaver, so I've been told." Alice smirked. She got up and left me to eat in peace.

* * *

I had just put the dishes in the dishwasher when I felt cold breath on my ear. I turned around and saw Edward right behind me, a smile on his face. My heart beat rapidly.

"Bella, Esme wants to start painting your room, but she doesn't know what color you want the walls and carpet to be."

"Oh. Um, probably a light purple. And for the carpet, maybe a white. I'm not a designer, so I'm not sure what would look good."

"And Rosalie is going shopping for room supplies, and Emmett, Jasper, are just going to sit here making bets on a stupid baseball game, and I'll have to make sure they don't kill each other. So do you want to go shopping with Rosalie or Esme?"

"Um, do I get a third option?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to go shopping, but I didn't want to do nothing.

"Shopping with Alice is the only other option," Edward chuckled.

"I'll go with Esme," I said quickly. Speaking of Esme, she appeared in the living room as if she had been there all along.

"So when do you want to go?" she asked.

* * *

"So, Esme, what color do you think would look good with lavender?" I asked, looking at the different shades of carpet.

"I think what you said earlier, a nice white." She held up a snow white carpet sample.

"You're good at this kind of thing," I told her after she had bought everything we needed from the hardware store.

"Thanks, Bella. I've been doing this for quite a while, so I would hope so," she laughed.

"Well, I wonder how long Alice has been picking out everyone's clothes," I muttered.

"Since she joined us," she replied.

"When did that happen? How did you all become a family?" I asked, then I blushed.

"Well, Carlisle was the first. He was changed about three hundred years ago. Then he changed Edward, then me, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper came to us on their own."

"Wow," I murmured. "How long ago were you changed?"

"About eighty years ago. Carlisle found me after I jumped off a cliff; I was dying, so he changed me. Actually, he changed all of us because we were dying.""Oh. And Alice and Jasper? How were the others dying?" It hurt to imagine Edward dying.

Esme looked at me and smiled sadly. "You'll have to ask them yourself."

That night, while we were painting, the girls told me their stories. I almost cried when I heard that Rosalie had been raped and left to die by her fiancée. I was more than a little disturbed when I heard that Alice could have become a savage if she had not had her visions of Jasper and the Cullens. And then the boys came in to roll the carpet and they told me their stories. By the time I went to bed that night, I knew exactly how each of them was changed, the events leading up to the change, and everyone's reactions to finding Alice and Jasper on their doorstep. I had a good laugh at the mental image of everyone's faces when Alice walked in and claimed Edward's room as hers, just because it had the best view. I walked into Alice's room and fell into a deep sleep within five minutes.

* * *

**like it? Next chapter: Bella goes to school, meets mike Newton, becomes an instant "celebrity", you know, the usual. **

**ASHLEY**


	15. Chapter 15

**You know what I realized today? I NEED to update every one of my stories and do it more often. I only updated this story twice in the past school year. TWICE! Scary, right? **

**Oh, I can't wait for New Moon to come out Friday! I'm so excited! Not the whole middle part- from where Bella goes to see jacob to where charlie's hunting the wolves- with the exception of a few scenes, like the meadow with Laurent. Yeah. And what about the Eclipse trailer? My friend's mom and I have problems with it, though. If you've seen it, you'll know what i mean. And Victoria's hair was darker in the second movie than in the first! That annoyed me a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All known characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

I glanced at the clock hanging in the living room. We had two hours to get ready for school. I wonder if Bella would let me pick out her outfit?

"Nothing too revealing, Alice," Edward hissed softly from my room.

_Either way, the guys will be drooling all over her. The girls, especially Stanley, will try to become friends with her to get to you._

I practically heard him scowl. I grinned and started picturing Bella in a few different outfits. Before I knew it, I had an hour to get Bella ready. Where did the time go?

"Bella, love, wake up. Alice wants to choose your outfit for today. First day at school, remember?"

**Edward POV**

I smiled when Bella rolled over and muttered, "Five more minutes."

"Bella, if you don't get out of bed in the next ten seconds, Alice will come up here and throw you into the cold shower," I told her. I hadn't really heard her think anything of the sort, but my psychic sister was more than capable and had no qualms doing so. Bella sat up as if a lightning bolt had struck her.

"She wouldn't!"

"I would!" Alice called up the stairs. _Thanks for the idea!_

Bella pulled the covers away and groaned before walking away to take her shower.

"What, no 'good morning'?" I asked, mildly upset. Bella grinned.

"You get woken up by someone telling you Alice will throw you in the freezing cold shower and see how you feel," she teased. "But good morning." She walked out.

**Bella POV**

By the time I got out of the shower, Alice had already selected my outfit, down to the jewelry. I was wearing a striped green sweater and dark blue jeans with black Converse. My jewelry consisted of an emerald pendant, tiny emerald earrings, and a fine silver bracelet. All in all, it was very pretty. Thankfully, Alice left my hair down- I would need it.

"Okay, once we get to school we'll wait outside the office while you get your schedule, and compare it to ours. Don't worry, at least one of us will be in your classes with you. They'll give you a slip to get signed by your teachers, which you need to return before we leave. You won't have to participate in Gym today-" I sighed in relief "-but we're playing volleyball, so you'll have to play tomorrow. Then we'll go home!" Alice told me while I was eating breakfast. "Oh, watch out for Jessica Stanley. She'll try to be your friend, but she just wants Edward. Almost all the girls have been after him from the first day, and Stanley has asked him out too many times. So you'll just have to show her who's boss."

"Don't get her into a fight before the first day's over, Alice," Esme reprimanded.

"Ready to go?" Emmett hollered, bounding into the room lightly. Alice scowled. "Eddie's getting impatient."

"We have exactly ten minutes to get there, and Bella still has to get her schedule," Rosalie said, coming into the dining room behind him.

Alice let out a yelp. She scooped up my (thankfully) empty bowl and set it in the sink, grabbed our backpacks, and pulled me out the door.

"Bye, Esme!" I called.

* * *

"Hello," the receptionist said. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for my schedule. My name's Isabella Swan."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Of course! You're staying with Dr. Cullen." She spent a few minutes searching for my schedule, then handed me slip to get signed, like Alice told me she would. "Here you are, dear. I'll get you a map."

"Oh, that's okay," I said before she could stand up. "The Cullens will help me out if I need anything."

"All right, have a nice day!"

I nodded and got out of there as fast as I could. The whole parking lot was full at this point.

"Well?" Alice and Rosalie demanded. "Let me see!"

"Don't tear my hand off!" I cried, handing them the paper. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around. He gave me a quick kiss.

"You've got English with Rosalie and me, History with Jasper and Edward, Trig with Emmett and Jasper, Spanish with me, lunch with all of us, Bio with Edward, and Gym with Rose." Alice handed the sheet back to me with a flourish. "And the first bell is about to ring, so we should get going."

I kissed Edward again, reluctantly stepping out of his embrace. His sweet breath drifted across my face, leaving me thoughtless for a minute. An annoying buzzing sound filled the air. We all winced.

"Bye, Bella!" Emmett called, bringing people's eyes toward us. I blushed and looked down, shielding my face with my hair.

"See you guys," I muttered. Alice and Rosalie led me to building 5. When we walked into the classroom, all eyes fell on me and everyone went silent. Alice and Rosalie ignored them, and led me to the teacher. He signed my slip, handed me some books, and told me to sit wherever I wanted. I sat behind the girls, and listened to the teacher drone on about some poem the class read a few days ago.

All my classes were like that. I went to the teacher, got the slip signed, sat next to whichever Cullen was in the class, and tried to ignore all the other students. In trig, I had to get up and introduce myself. When I stumbled back to my seat, blushing, Emmett leaned over and whispered, "This class is so lame. The teacher, Mr. Varner, despises us. I think it's because we get better grades than he ever did when he was in school."

"So what do you do in here?" I looked over at Jasper, too. He smirked.

"Just annoy the teacher," Emmett replied innocently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How?"

Jasper's eyes glittered. "Wait and see."

Mr. Varner was checking to make sure the students were doing their work. I flipped open my book hurriedly, copying down the problem numbers on the board and writing the first problem in my notebook. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper and Emmett do the same thing. Ten minutes later while I was still stuck on the third problem, Emmett shut his book and put his head on the desk.

"Mr. Cullen, have you finished all your work?" the teacher asked.

Emmett nodded.

"Well, let's see it, then."

Emmett handed him a sheet of paper that was not the same one stuck in between the pages of his text book. Varner's face turned red and handed it back to him, stalking off. Emmett leaned the picture in my direction. I saw Mr. Varner in a ridiculous costume- a pink jumpsuit with a horse's head on top and a little tail at the end of the suit. I bit back a giggle.

"Last year, his Halloween costume. It was in the school newspaper; he lost a bet." Jasper snickered. "My Little Pony. How sweet."

* * *

"Hi! So you're the new girl. Isabella, right?" a girl with really curly brown hair said when I took my seat in Spanish class. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today? My name is Jessica by the way, Jessica Stanley, but all my friends call me Jess."

"Uh, thanks, Jessica, but-"

"Jess," she corrected me.

"Jess- I can't. I really would like to sit with just the Cullens today." Her face fell.

"Can I sit with you then?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Bella!" Alice greeted me as she walked in. "I saw Jasper helped you find the classroom all right." I rolled my eyes at her hidden meaning.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard to find."

"I'm going to be leaving now. Bye, Isabella, see you at lunch!"

"Bella," I corrected her. Her eyebrows raised; her eyes shone.

"What?"

"I prefer Bella."

"Oh, okay. See you at lunch, then, _Bella._" She grinned at me falsely and headed over to her desk in the corner on the other side of the room. While the teacher jabbered away in Spanish, I saw Jessica take out her phone and text someone, an elated grin on her face.

* * *

Alice dragged me to a table in the back of the lunch room. "Wait here for the others; I'm going to get lunch."

"You're not going to buy two trays, are you?"

"No, silly. I'll just give you mine, and whatever you want from the other trays you can just take for yourself," Alice laughed.

I sat down as she skipped away. Not ten seconds later, a spiky-haired blond boy with bright blue eyes and a baby face sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected instantly.

"Bella, huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I blushed and looked down.

"Why don't you ditch the Cullens and come eat with me and my friends?" Arrogant boy, thinking I would just leave the Cullens to sit with him.

"No, thank you."

He pouted. "Please?"

"Sorry." Not really…

"Well, tell me a bit about yourself," he said. "I mean, since you don't want to sit with me. What do you do for a hobby? Where did you come from?"

"I came from Phoenix, Arizona. I like to read."

"Any boyfriends in Phoenix?"

"Not in Phoenix." He grinned smugly, so I decided to rain on his parade. "But I am dating someone in Forks."

His smirk slithered off his face. "Who?"

"Bella!" Emmett called as they approached the table. He waved, and I returned it. Edward hugged me when he reached us.

"How was your first day, love?" He was completely ignoring Newton.

"Fine. Lame teachers, though."

Mike laughed. Rosalie scowled at him.

"What are you doing here, Newton?"

"Talking to Bella."

"Well, thank you for keeping her company. You may leave now," Edward said. Mike opened his mouth to protest, but one look from both Rose and Emmett sent him scurrying.

"Oh, Emmett, you scared to poor guy," I laughed. He shrugged.

"He just couldn't stand the sight of these beauties," he said, pointing to his muscles.

"What about me, Emmett?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"You're more intimidating than my muscles for most people, babe," he said.

"That's a compliment," Edward said. She smiled, satisfied. Alice danced up with Jasper, holding her- well, my- tray. Jasper carried two more. He set one in front of himself and Rosalie. I took my tray from Alice's hand. I ate the fries first, while Edward and Emmett went to get their own food.

Lunch was fun. Emmett and Jasper kept me entertained with stories of the fights and mischief they had gotten into over the years. At one point, Jessica came over.

"Edward, would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" she asked, offended.

"Hanging out with Bella," he answered, pulling me closer to his chest and kissing the top of my head. Alice giggled. I looked up to see that Jessica looked enraged.

"Okay, well tell me when you can go-"

"Jessica, let's get one thing straight. Bella and Edward are together. They will not be breaking up anytime in the near or late future. And even before Bella came, Edward never wanted you! So get over yourself!" Alice said, her voice getting louder as she spoke. She huffed as Jessica gaped like a fish.

"Close your mouth; don't want to catch flies, do you?" Rosalie hissed scathingly. Jessica closed her mouth and turned on her heel, stalking away. Edward shook his head.

"Bet you that she'll be back within the month," Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"I say she'll go for Mike Newton now," Jasper disagreed.

"Really?"

"Loser has to dance on the piano-"

"Forget it!" Edward cut in, furious. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Fine- loser has to dance in the middle of the living room in their boxers," Jasper said, miffed.

"Deal."

* * *

**What did you think? Like? No like? Review please! Even one simple word makes my day. Speaking of, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I get AMAZING reviews and it really helps me after a hard day at school. So keep reviewing, and I might actually pass Algebra! Which I'm kinda failing. Not good. And i still have to pay back my mom for my Eclipse book before I can get the New Moon DVD. Got a tough week ahead. **

**ASHLEY**


	16. AN: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

**A/N**

Oh, gosh. How to put this? Um…**DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!**

I really want to slap myself really hard right now. After all, I told myself that I would not put any stories on hiatus. School starts tomorrow, and I haven't updated this story in forever.

Not all of my stories are going on hiatus, mind you. Just _**Run Away, Run Away **_and _**Forget Me Not.**_ Hee hee. Which is why these are the only two stories with A/Ns. Okay, here's the deal:

**Run Away, Run Away:**

I have to get around the rest of the school up to spring break. Simple stuff, mind you. But i was going to skip straight to spring and have a few flashbacks here and there, one involving Bella finding out Edward watches her sleep. But in my mind, that doesn't work. So then my dad's laptop crashed, and I couldn't get a hold of the file for a while because I didn't save it on a flashdrive. Stupid me, right? (Plus, I was visiting my grandparents in Kansas. For future reference, I do this every year.) And I wasn't at all that far to begin with, so I'm going to start over. But I'm stuck. i don't want her to find out for another week or so storywise. So...yeah. PM me for suggestions, please. I'll delete this and post the 16th chapter when I get it typed up. Warning you ahead of time, in case you want to comment on that chapter.

**Forget Me Not: **

I want them to end up meeting the Volturi in Volterra, so Bella's shield will come out. It's gonna be great! But a group of guards can't just be "passing through" and since Victoria's dead, I have no reason for them to be there in the first place (remember, Edward never went to Volterra). Plus, only two wolves will be there- Seth and Steven. So they can't have an encounter with the pack, either. Help?

Same as before- suggestions, PM me. Unless you don't want to review the next chapter.

Oh! One last thing. **(Don't HAVE to read this part unless you like HP and Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

For all you Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! fans out there (there aren't many crossovers that aren't romance, and Yami x Yugi as anything but brothers is so gross) please check out the poll on my profile. NOBODY'S VOTED! I need a name, seeing as M.V. is going to appear in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER and I need a name for her! They won't be going to Hogwarts, though- the Golden Trio, plus Sirius and Ginny are going to Domino! That's actually original- hardly anyone sends them to Domino.

Okay. That's all. I will **try** to update these stories by Halloween. But you know me. Never really sure, myself. *shrugs sheepishly*

Love you all, bear with me please!

ASHLEY


End file.
